degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Emily Isabel Rodriguez/Emillieeandelenaa fanfic eclareepart3
(Its dinner time at The Edwards' house) (Eli and Clare are setting the table) Clare- i hope my folks let you stay ( She smiles nervouisly) Eli- Dont worry blue eyes, they're gonna love me. ( He reaches out to kiss her but Mr. Edwards inturupts) Mrs. Edwards- Everybody sit dinner is ready Clare- Yay! Taco Night. ( Eli pulls the chair for clare) Clare- Thank you. Mrs. Edwards- Oh, What a gentleman. Eli- Anything for my lady. ( He smiles) Mr. Edwards- Lets begin with our prayer. (They all hold hands, closed their eyes and looked down.) Mr. Edwards- Thank god for this food....... (Eli looks at Clare thinking) "She's so beautiful i cant believe i have her" (Clare looked up at Eli thinking) " Ugh, I hope my parents let him stay. Hes so cute" (Mrs Edwards lookes up at both Eli and Clare thinking) " She really likes him, But i cant let my little clarebear grow up to fast" Everyone-Amen Mr. Edwards- If you don't mind me asking, If you live dad, where's your mom? (Eli hesitasts) Eli- She pass away when I was 3. (Mrs and Mr. Edwards has sympathy in their eyes) Mr. Edwards- Oh, Im so sorry. ( Eli took a bit of his taco) Mrs. Edwards- How did you meet clare? Eli swallows- Uh, we are english partners, and we kinda became friends and now we're bf and gf. ( Eli and clare smile at each other) Mr. Edwards-Do you have a lincence? Have you ever tried any drugs? Eli- Yes and never. Mrs. Edwards- Oh, you have a car? Toyota, Ford? Eli- Umm, Acuatly i drive a hearse. ( Mr Edwards and Mrs. Edwards look at each other suprised) Clare- Yup. ( The Edwards and Eli finish eating) Mr. Edwards- Im gonna wash the dishes. Eli- I'll go help you. ( They stand up and head to the kitchen) ( In the kitchen) Mr. Edwards- So, You really like my daughter Eli- Yes, i do. Sir. Mr. Edwards- You seem like a good guy, but if you hurt my daughter. I'm not gonna be a good guy. Clear? Eli- Crystal. ( Meanwhile in the living room) Clare- So can he stay, Just for a while Mrs. Edwards- Uh, I will have to talk to your father but i think so. Clare- Thank you, thank you. Mrs. Edwards - But i ever see you guys fooling around hes out. Clare-Promise. Daughter's honor. ( They laugh as Mr. Edwards and Eli come out the kitchen) Mr. Edwards- Why dont you guys go up stairs while i talk to your mom. ( They head up stairs to clare's room) Clare- Hopefully they let you stay. Eli- Let's not think about know. Lets just think about us. ( He kisses her) ( Minutes pass and they hear her parents) Mrs.Edwards knockes- Sweety, We have decided to let him stay, Eli- Thank you Mrs. and Mr. Edwards. Mr. Edwards- but you'll be sleeping in Darcy's room. ( They leave the room) Eli- Where is Darcy room? Clare- Acoss the hall. Eli- Im gonna Crash babe. Sweet Dreams. ( He smiles and kisses her on the cheek) Clare- Goodnight. (Eli leaves the room) (Clare goes down stair to get water and her the doorbell ring) Clare- Its midnight, Who could it be? Eli walks down the stairs- It my dad, i saw his car in the driveway. Eli answers the door just to see a flying fist toward his face. Category:Blog posts